K is for:
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Kotarou thought his serenading idea was ingenious, until it was used on him.


FASH: Alright, now that I'm back I think I should be able to finish the rest of my alphabet prompts within two weeks. :)

Disclaimer: I'm still just a fan(girl).

K is for: Karaoke

-x-x-x-

Kotarou had been unnaturally happy all day, and despite curiosity causing the cat's demise, Akaba couldn't keep his questions to himself when, after a normal day on his part, Kotarou had yet to yell, scoff, frown, or spit at him.

The answer turned out to be a bit of a shocker.

"I've got the perfect idea for how to get Julie used to the idea of dating me!"

Akaba rose an eyebrow and shook his head, probably thinking something along the lines of; I _do not _understand you. "You know that Juri will never go with you if she thinks she's being asked out."

"Which is why you're going to come with us."

The red head paused mid-step and examined Kotarou as if the dark haired boy had just told him that he, Akaba, was the smartest of them all.

"Don't give me that look, I'm serious!"

"And where exactly will you be taking Juri and I on this date-but-not-a-date?"

"Karaoke."

Akaba pursed his lips together and gave Kotarou _the look_.

"What?"

"Fuu. It's not only that you're the type of guy who never gives up the microphone, which has been proven by trial and error, so don't try to protest it."

Kotarou grudgingly snapped his mouth shut, reluctantly silencing his objection.

"It's also because whenever you get the mic you keep singing _love songs_ and dedicating them to _Juri_."

"What's wrong with that? Don't girls normally like being serenaded with songs or whatever? I think it's a smart idea."

Akaba ran a hand through his hair, sighing once more. "So you think that, even though she rejects you whenever you do ask her out, her opinion will somehow be swayed by the fact you've serenaded her yet again?"

Kotarou nodded stubbornly.

Interesting.

"Well, if you're so set upon this I suppose I cannot stop you-"

"I wouldn't have let you stop me anyways, Aka-baka. I'd drag you there if I had to."

"I can only remind you that it has yet to work."

"There's a first time for everything."

Had Kotarou been facing him, he would have surely become unnerved by the smile spreading over Akaba's lips.

"Indeed."

-x-x-x-

He came home earlier than he would have wanted to; halfway through one of his favourite songs Juri had received a call from one of her girl friends, who was bawling about some guy breaking up with her. Juri had left like a bat out of hell, and there was no way Kotarou was going to stick around with only Akaba for company.

_Operation unsuccessful_, he thought to himself with a sigh as he made his way to his room, not in the mood to stay up any later.

Just over an hour had gone by when Kotarou woke up with a start, quickly flinging himself into a seated position and fuzzily trying to discover what had woken him up.

If he wasn't hearing things, there appeared to be some sort of music being played _right outside _his _bedroom window_.

_Oh no_, he thought as he tripped over to his window, _there's no way_.

Outside his bedroom window Akaba was strumming his guitar and softly singing.

"What... The fuck... Are you doing?" Kotarou asked through ground teeth.

"My my Kotarou, one would expect you were intelligent enough to realize what I was doing." Akaba practically cooed back at him, the bastard.

"Either you're making fun of me, or-" Kotarou abruptly stopped and frowned. "I think you've got the wrong house, now get off of the lawn and let me go back to sleep."

"Oh, this is definitely the right house."

Kotarou moved his tongue around his dry mouth, trying to somehow conjure up some saliva to spit at the teenager below him without luck.

Damn, his main weapon was out of order.

"Now that you've settled down a little, I'll continue." Akaba coughed lightly into his fist and began singing once again, the soft sounds of guitar accompanying his voice.

Kotarou slammed his window shut and huffily threw himself onto his bed, pulling a pillow over his head to drown out the noise and praying that his neighbours, or worse, his older sister, wouldn't get too curious about the noise if they happened to be awake.

He fell into a fitful sleep, unable to get completely comfortable knowing that Akaba was just a stone's throw away.

Maybe he'd throw a rock at him tomorrow, just to see if he understood Kotarou's clever connotation.

And he would have too, but the next morning Akaba was carrying his guitar quite closely, as if he were ready to start strumming any second, and as soon as he caught sight of Kotarou a peculiar look passed over his face. If this wasn't a cause for concern, then nothing was.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kotarou questioned as he briskly walked towards Akaba, wary but too irritated to ignore the other boy.

"I was just downhearted that our karaoke session was cut short, so I thought I could make up for it."

"By singing to me at night?" Kotarou asked incredulously.

"And during school today, karaoke should be a group activity after all." The red head stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh no. No no no no no, I'm not letting you." He would rather die than be embarrassed like that.

"Well, you can't really stop me, unless..." Akaba trailed off, waiting for Kotarou to take the bait.

"Unless what?"

"Unless, of course, we go to a karaoke parlour again."

Kotarou stared at him blankly for several seconds, not quite sure how he should respond. "Wait just a minute," he slowly started. "So what you're saying is, if I go with you to do more karaoke, you won't sing to me in public places?"

"Yes."

"And you won't sing anything weird in private either?"

Akaba smiled enigmatically, but didn't answer.

"Fine, whatever, it's just karaoke." He huffed and turned away before he could see Akaba's smile widen.


End file.
